warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Birkenstern1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Diskussion:Feuerstern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 18:39, 22. Nov. 2012 Willkommen Hallo, herzlich willkommen im Wiki! Ich hoffe du hast hier viel Spaß. Wenn du Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden :) LG 17:36, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Birken! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 22:34, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke Weich! Dir gleichfalls Frohe Weihnachten Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 22:53, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke hei, Ich wollte nurmal danke sagen das du mir so viel geholfen hast :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 13:46, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Keine Ursache Birke Hunger haha Danke hat gut geschmeckt ;) jetzt bin ich endlich wieder Satt:D thumb|left hab dir noch was über gelassen ;) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 16:09, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) danke Brombeer Benutzer:Birkenstern111 16:12, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das Bild Hier Datei:-by Weich-.png Bild Hier ist Bildthumb|Ein kleines Bild für dich <3 für dich :D. danke sieht klasse aus Birke Bildchen frame|:DIch hab bemerkt, dass ich dir noch garkein Bild gemalt habe^^, also hab ich mich mal ran gesetzt und ein Bildchen gemalt :). LG- 19:16, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Birkenpelz ;) Es ist mein erstes gemaltes Bild und ich hoffe liege mit der Farbe ein wenig richtig! thumb|Ist mein erstes! Bitteschön ;) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 15:22, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) thx. Für das erste mal gut ;) 18:57, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Gute Besserung^^ Hier das ist für dich und gute Besserung! <3333333333333 thx. Ich bin wieder gesund. Ich muss euch aber ab Donnerstag wieder verlassen, da ich dann in Skifreizeit fahre 15:26, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Das ist Sturmpfote/feder^^ Frohe Ostern :3 Danke ich dir auch <33333 lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 20:46, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern auch von mir^^ lg Federsee (Diskussion) 21:04, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) thx ihr beiden :) lg Birke Geschenk Danke Birke das Geschenk ist echt toll<333333333 22:37, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja, ich glaub das die Eier für ne Ewigkeit halten XDD 20:14, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) *gemischte Gefühle* Hi,.....ich wollte mich bedanken! Und entschuldigen...wäre ich ein bisschen mutiger und nicht so feige gewesen, hätte ich das dir offen gesagt...ich schätze dich als bester Freund wirklich sehr! Eine Bitte: Um 5 bin ich wahrscheinlich noch nicht da...wenn es geht könntest du versuchen um die selbe Zeit wie immer in letzter Zeit zu kommen? Schon mal danke im Voraus.... *hug* CUL8TER Sorry wegen der " schiebbaren" Nachricht! Ich hoffe du konntest es lesen! LG Löwe Hay Hi ich bin Maissturm ich wollte mich bedanken dass du gestern so nett zu mir warst ,ich habe dir ein Bildchen gemacht,hoffe es gefällt dir Lg Maissturm ;-) Danke das du einen komentar zum Bild gemacht hast :D Ich wollte(wenn das so rüberkam)nicht unfreundlicvh sein thumb|Birkenpfote ;-) Hi, Birke, Ich hab jetzt mal, ohne jemanden direkt darauf anzusprechen, darauf aufmerksam gemacht, da ich das, was du angesprochen hast, auch sehr wichtig finde. Danke für den Hinweis :) LG ~ 14:53, 9. Apr. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Ich habe eben bemerkt, dass ab Leafs Bild irgendetwas mit der Diski nicht stimmt und hab mal versucht, herauszufinden, woran es liegt, aber nicht mal im Code steht etwas :/ Wolf Danke für das tolle Video. Es ist echt schön! Es ist echt lieb von dir, das du bei dem LIed an mich und Wölfe gedacht hast! Hier ein "Gegengeschenk" LG Eine Frage noch: Kommst du am Freitag gegen Abend in den Chat? Löwe Ja klar LG Birke thumb|:D Clan in Not Hey, In dem Fall kommen die besagten Katzen zwar nicht wirklich vor, aber sie werden von Rabenpfote im Flashback erwähnt und das ist eben auch erwähnenswert. Allerdings wäre es auch besser, wenn du darauf achtest, auch mal einen Punkt am Satzende zu setzen. LG 16:35, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Junge Deine Idde ist wirklich schön....aber ich habe auch eine: Wolfsjunges=Weiblich Sandjunges(das braune)=Weiblich Steinjunges(das Gemischte)=männlich Komm doch bitte heute Abend so um 7-8 in den Chat, dann können wir noch ma drüber reden^^ :D GLG PS: BITTE komm heute,14.4.13, um 7-8 in den Chat! o.o Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 14:46, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Für dich ^^ Hey, Ich hab hier ein Bildchen für dich gemalt :D ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3333333333333 leftlg 11:43, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat? hi, Birke ich wollte Fragen ob du heute (19.4.13.) so um 8-9 uhr oder morgen (20.4.13) die selbe Uhrzeit in den Chat kommen kannst und willst^^. Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten^^ Also wenn ja dann bis später oder morgen^^ GLG Keine Zeit mehr :( Du, Birke eben im Chat hatte ich keine Zeit mehr zu Fragen: Kommst du morgen auch so um 8 Uhr Abends on? Bittte! LG Frostflügel thumb|For You Einsam.... Hi Birke, mir ist aufgefallen das du in letzter Zeit nicht in den Chat gekommen bist. Ich habe dich eigentlich öfters darum gebeten.....Ich BITTE dich darum das du am Freitag/Samstag/Sonntag gegen Abend in den Chat kommst.... Sorry wegen Samstag, ich hatte Handball Tunier^^ Bitte melde dich! Allein..... Birke bitte komme mal wieder in Chat, bitte! Ich vermisse dich :( Kannst du bitte heute in den Chat kommen? So gegen Mittags, Abends? Bitte! Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 11:07, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Es ist zum verrückt werden Birke??? Wieso '''''kommst du nicht mehr on? D; Ich ''vermisse dich! Ich weiß du schreibst Arbeiten aber könntest du nicht ''einmal ''in den Chat kommen? ;( Wenn du Zeit findest ''BITTE '''komm am Samstag ''Abends ''on.. oder Sonntag! Bitte! DD; PS: Ich vermisse dich wirklich und du bist mein bester männlicher Freund im Chat! GGGGGGGLG Sry wir haben Besuch aus Kroatien und da war ich am Dienstag deswegen weg, dann ging am Mittwoch der Chat nicht, Donnerstags habe ich nie Zeit weil ich erst um 3h zuhause bin und um 4 Uhr 30 wieder weg muss und daher noch HA's machen muss und gestern ging der Chat wieder nicht :X dummer Internet Explorer Benutzer:Birkenstern111 16:46, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) thumb|Hier...bitte komm mal wieder DD; Bildi Hi Birke ich wollte mich bedanken das du immer so nett zu mir bist und dir ein Bild malen. Hier für dich! GLG ''Frost PS: Willst du heute Abend in den Chat kommen? Frostflügel (Diskussion) 10:31, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) thumb|Blauregen und Steinfeuer ^-^ Danke *_* Ich komme Benutzer:Birkenstern111 15:09, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hi Birke, ich wollte fragen ob du heute so um 6 kommen kannst....? Ich freue mich schon ^-^ LG Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 15:36, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sry ich war auf einem Geburtstag bis heute morgen um 3 Benutzer:Birkenstern111 09:45, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Heute?? Hi Birke...könntest du heute Abend in den Chat kommen? GLG Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 15:49, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) 2 Bilder Hi Birkie ich hatte einfach mal lust dir was zu malen^^ das eine...habe ich versucht abzumalen, das andere habe ich Frei gemalt^^ Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir^^ GLG PS: Könntest du am Montag vll. in den Chat kommen?thumb|heheh..versucht :D Dein Avathumb|Friends 4 ever! Chat am DI? Soooooooooooory Birke! Meine Oma liegt in K-Haus und deshalb kamen wir so spät nach Hause....können wir uns heute im Chat treffen? Gegen Mittag? HDL PS: Du hast doch 200 Bearbeitungen...warum keine Siggii? :D thumb|Sprühpfote Sprühpfote/regen Hi Birke^^ Hier sind meine Bilder von Sprühpfote^^ Ich hoffe du kommst bald wieder in den Chat^^ Spätenstens an Freitag Abend^^ HBL Eine Frage: Wie kann es sein das "Mary you" von Bruno Mars seit 5 Wochen das lied der Woche ist? :D thumb|Sprühpfote Chat Sorry Birke mein Chat geht gerade nicht...das war schon mal heute so...bitte bleib! BITTE! Bist du noch da? Hallo? ;( Wer wohl.... Ich bin so allein... *heul* Stimmts...du bist weg! http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:L%C3%B6wenherz01 Der Chat geht wieder! Falls du liest...guck auf deinen Computer! Bitte! Bitte komm!